That's What Heroes Do
by UndyingSpirit
Summary: Link's thoughts on why everything is...just a bit of swearing/angst...


Well, I've been compelled to create a short story for TLOZ, so here it is…

Disclaimer: Don't own TLOZ or its characters

That's What Heroes Do

_It's crazy to feel something other than what should be felt…__**should **__be felt._

_Is everything for the sake of others and not of my own?_

_Have I ever been questioned whether my actions are not due to the Goddesses?_

Crazy as it seems, I too dwell on thoughts like these. I would stop, as often as I could, and ponder the path laid out before me. Recurring as it was in its entirety, I often lost myself in these thoughts of mine. But I shouldn't do such things right? I should only follow what is given, right? I should only do what I am told to do, right?

**That's what heroes do, right?**

It is not that I was born a hero; how is it possible to be born a hero? Is that the reason why I was left by my unknown mother? It sounds true, that I should be left in the care of others and not of my own birth parents; that I should be cared for those who have great power. They would soon shape me into a person worthy of being called a hero. I should be molded to their will, right?

**That's what heroes do, right?**

But I grew up not knowing this fact. I grew up like a normal child, with friends and people who care for me. What I didn't expect was the discrimination and indifference that awaited such childish thoughts. They had what I never deserved, isn't that right? But some did care still even though I was different; it was just a shame to see that even they had turned their backs to me still, like my mother. But it wasn't my choice to make, right? I was just to follow their actions and move on.

**That's what heroes do, right? **

What did I have to look forward to then? I was sent out, cast into the "unknown" with no knowledge or equipment to protect me from the new world and its possibilities. There, I was given the objective that would be with me forever; to save the world from the evil that is coming. Save the world? It seemed pretty farfetched at the time. I mean, who would really send a boy to do something like that? A boy should not do what a hero should do, but that was exactly it. I was no longer recognized as a boy despite my young age and physical appearance. I would have to become the hero I was chosen to be. The world was vast, and with only a sword, shield, and an insane amount of luck, I was supposed to defend it all from evil. I was supposed to become the protector of the land. I was to become something I never desired. But that is not the case, right? My personal desire is not important, right?

**That's what heroes do, right?**

A child does not simply wish to become a hero and expect something grand in the end, well at least not in my case. Being a hero meant casting aside all objectionable will and staying to the task given. My quests were simple enough, yet absurdly difficult to any normal boy. I had to harden my heart toward personal feelings and keep on moving with the people's will. Yet, there were times when I had encountered many problems that threatened, or should I say demanded, my personal judgment. It was in those times that I saw what little personal feelings I had kept to myself instead of casting aside like the rest. The questions of love, companionship, hate and revenge, moral righteousness, and the overall wondering of my purpose crept into my mind during my lonely times. But I should not be allowed to dwell on such things for they are insignificant to the mission at hand. I had to delay all of those feelings until the end of my journey.

**That's what heroes do, right?**

But even at the end of it all, I still could not get what I really wanted, what I really deserved. Maybe I am too demanding, maybe I was wrong about being a hero all along. What does it mean to be a hero? To me, a hero knows when all the little details have been ironed out ahead of time. A hero knows when something is in need of fixing, to judge what truly should be done. To me, a hero is in control of everything, including his emotions and destiny. It is this simple observation that makes this journey of mine feel so, un-heroic. But I must not let others know of this thought, nor must I keep it in my mind, for it is also something that hinders my mission. It must be removed from my mind, that's what they would say, the goddesses.

**That's what heroes do, right?**

The Goddesses…did they forget to calculate the factor of humanity within their "hero"? Or did they just decide to give me up as a sacrifice in order to ensure safety not only for the people, but for they themselves? They are wicked creatures under the guise of holy power, using everyone to their whims like puppets on strings. I too have become their toy, yet why have they allowed me to think these thoughts? Have they thought to torture me with such petty human thoughts? Are the thoughts in my head really my own, or is it another setup created by them in order to further control my actions? If so, then may they themselves be damned to the pain their puppets have endured. But I can say this only in my mind, and even then it is not safe. For a hero should never question the will of the goddesses.

**That's not what heroes should do…**

I have come to terms with my doomed fate; to forever be the slave of others, no longer having a voice in the matter. I am to do what others want like a servant to a master. Forever roaming the land, forever serving the goddesses, forever regretting that I have had these thoughts in my mind. Because what the goddesses will to be so is law, and like pawns, we should obey them utterly. Because I am truly powerless to break free from this destiny. Because in this story of mine…

**That's what heroes do…right?**

_A/N: Oh Link, you who stay forever silent, shall never break free from this torment. And now, go forth, Broken Hero of Time, Servant of the Goddesses, and do what you are told to do. _

Fin…


End file.
